Hello, Goodbye
by hunhips
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berteman sejak lama. Sejak SMA, mereka selalu bersama-sama hingga kini mereka kuliah. Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan pada Baekhyun selama ini, namun Baekhyun tak pernah mengetahuinya. Namun seseorang datang pada Baekhyun, dan membuat Chanyeol semakin memburuk. CHANBAEK; BAEKYEOL; YAOI; SHO-AI; BAD SUMMARY


.

.

_**Hello, Goodbye**_

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

...and so forth

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

_**BRUKK!**_

_Namja _berperawakan tubuh tinggi membanting tasnya diatas meja kantin yang tidak kosong. Terdapat _namja _lain berperawakan mungil dan berwajah seperti bayi tengah duduk di meja itu. Dan hampir saja, tas _namja _tinggi tersebut menumpahkan makanan milik _namja _mungil tersebut yang kini duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Park Chanyeol! Jangan seenaknya menaruh tas diatas meja! Hampir saja kau mengenai makananku! _Paboya_~!" teriak Byun Baekhyun -_namja _mungil- dengan nada marah yang terkesan imut untuk Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah dekat sejak mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Dan sudah lama pula Chanyeol menaruh hati pada Baekhyun. Namun satu hal yang harus kalian semua tau, Baekhyun tak pernah tau tentang itu. Yang Baekhyun tau adalah Chanyeol seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya meskipun Baekhyun telah banyak menyakiti Chanyeol. Entah dengan humor yang secara tidak sengaja menyinggung hati Chanyeol, entah dengan ejekan yang tidak enak di dengar, dan lain-lain. Namun Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu.

"_Kekeke~_ _Mianhae _Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku tau aku salah dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Chanyeol diiringi cengirannya yang khas.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan makannya. Dia tau Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, itu cukup membuat Baekhyun senang mempunyai teman seperti Chanyeol. Di balik sifatnya yang terkadang menjengkelkan, Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang jujur dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa kau tidak ada kelas lagi setelah ini, Baekhyun? Kau terlihat santai sekali. Biasanya jika sehabis ini ada kelas, kau akan dengan gesit menghabiskan makananmu" cerocos Chanyeol, dan sukses membuat Baekhyun jengkel dengan komentar Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, Chanyeol. Bisakah kau membiarkanku makan dengan tenang?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Dan kau hanya perlu menjawabnya. Bukan bertanya balik"

"Baiklah, akan kujawab. Aku tidak ada kelas sehabis ini. Sekarang, biarkan aku makan!" ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah lucu orang yang dikasihinya tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri seperti orang _idiot. _Ia tak habis pikir. Orang yang dicap galak dan menyeramkan oleh teman-teman kuliahnya justru menjadi orang yang paling menarik dan patut dicintai bagi Chanyeol.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Baek" tutur Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa jika namanya disebut oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hanya bergumam"

.

"Hei, kau tau tidak? Ada mahasiswa baru di kampus ini!"

"_Jinjjayo_? _Namja _atau _yeoja?"_

_"Yeoja_! Dan kudengar, ia sangat cantik"

Begitulah percakapan kedua lelaki yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Chanyeol. _Murid baru? Yeoja cantik? _batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua lelaki penggosip tadi. Namun tak sengaja, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan seorang _yeoja _yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Chanyeol berlari mendekati Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" teriak Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun sambil berlari.

Baekhyun yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan _yeoja _tersebut memalingkan wajahnya menuju sumber suara. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

_Yeoja _yang sedang berdiri disamping Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Mau tak mau, Chanyeol membalas senyumnya juga.

"_Ani_, Baekhyun-_ah. _Hanya ingin bertanya, siapa gadis cantik disampingmu sekarang?" gombal Chanyeol.

_Yeoja _yang dimaksud tersebut hanya terkekeh geli mendengar gombalan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun, mendecih kesal atas sikap Chanyeol yang _sok _keren tersebut.

"Namanya Kim Taeyeon. Dia murid baru disini. Dan kebetulan tadi ia bertemu denganku dan ingin diajak jalan-jalan. Jangan cemburu, Chanyeol. Kami hanya teman baru. Hahaha!" canda Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol memang cemburu. Ia takut jika suatu saat nanti mereka berdua akan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

...Atau memang benar?

.

.

_**To Be**__**Continue**_

_._

_._

* * *

Yahaa! FF Chanbaek / Baekyeol pertama yang saya buat! REVIEW?! HARUS!


End file.
